


Случайности, глупые поступки и четвёртый по счёту коктейль

by anyanp



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Mild Drunkenness, fluff-ish
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyanp/pseuds/anyanp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>По [своей же] заявке: 1/21. Циско/Хартли. "А я думал, что ты только по девочкам."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Случайности, глупые поступки и четвёртый по счёту коктейль

**Author's Note:**

> По [своей же] заявке: 1/21. Циско/Хартли. "А я думал, что ты только по девочкам."

Хартли не особо любил гей-бары. Слишком много людей. Слишком много шума. Тем не менее, у них были плюсы. Можно было подцепить кого-то на одну ночь. Отвлечься.   
  
А отвлекаться было от чего. Чёртов Циско Рамон. Чёртов, мать его, Циско Рамон. Хартли всё ещё не мог понять, как можно было влюбиться в такого идиота. А ведь влюбился же. В эту улыбку, в этот трогательный взгляд, в этот голос.   
  
Хартли ненавидел себя за это. Зарёкся же влюбляться — привязываться к людям в принципе. Это никогда — никогда! — не заканчивается хорошо. По крайней мере Хартли ещё хватало благоразумия держать дистанцию. Но от мыслей о том, какой Рамон очаровательный, это не спасало.   
  
И даже сейчас, когда Хартли сидел за барной стойкой и допивал коктейль, он не мог перестать думать о Циско. Ещё чуть-чуть и он начнёт галлюцинировать.   
  
Хартли показалось, что он услышал голос Рамона. Отлично, просто прекрасно! А ведь он выпил всего один бокал, да и то слабоалкогольного. Ведь не мог же Циско — Мистер Гетеросексуальность 2012, у которого имелось только три темы для разговора: физика, гиковский стафф и девушки — быть тут, в гей-баре, верно?   
  
Вселенная, судя по всему, была с Хартли не согласна, потому что, обернувшись, он увидел за столиком в углу никого иного как Циско Рамона. К которому клеился какой-то бугай. И, судя по всему, Циско это не нравилось.   
  
Это никак не касалось Хартли. В этом баре была охрана, и довольно хорошая — распускать руки не даст. Так что Циско был в безопасности, ему ничего не угрожало. У Хартли не было причин вмешиваться. Совершенно.   
  
— Прости, что опоздал, милый, — Хартли подошёл к столику Рамона, изображая саму невинность. А потом уже повернулся к подвыпившему бугаю и слегка раздражённо сказал: — Извините, но может быть вы найдёте себе не занятого парня?   
  
К счастью, неудачливый Ромео не стал возмущаться и сразу же отвалил. Отлично.   
  
Хартли перевёл взгляд на Циско. О, всё же это стоило того. Прекрасное лицо «спасибо тебе, но какого чёрта тут происходит» — да, достойная награда.   
  
— Спасибо, Хартли, — голос полный удивления, смущения и «почему я его благодарю». — С меня коктейль в качестве благодарности.   
— Всегда пожалуйста, — Хартли присел за столик, — а теперь рассказывай, кому ты проспорил, что заявишься в гей-бар? Ронни или Кейтлин? Я ставлю на Ронни.   
  
Ну да, ведь должно же быть какое-то логическое объяснение, что Циско тут забыл. Наверняка проиграл в какую-нибудь дурацкую видеоигру на желание, проспорил — что-нибудь реалистичное. Да, точно, сейчас эта теория подтвердится.   
  
— Никому. Я тут это, с парнями знакомлюсь. Ну, пытаюсь.   
  
Мир Хартли перевернулся. Циско Рамон интересовался парнями. В том самом смысле. Нет-нет-нет, это какое-то сумасшествие. Что дальше, Уэллс окажется самозванцем из будущего? Потому что это вещи одного порядка по уровню невозможности. Хартли ощущал себя ноутбуком на Висте, у которой вот-вот вылетит синий экран смерти.   
  
— А я думал, что ты только по девочкам, — единственное, что получилось выдать.   
— Как видишь, нет, — и после небольшой паузы добавил: — Ну почти. Вообще я би, но с парнем только целовался, и то это было ещё на первом курсе. С девушками у меня сейчас совсем не очень, вот и решил попробовать переключиться. Вдруг что из этого выйдет.   
— Ясно, — Хартли всё ещё пытался переварить полученную информацию. Та его часть, что с этим справилась, уже отплясывала джигу и кричала: «У тебя есть шанс! У тебя есть шанс!» Верилось с трудом.   
  
Циско заказал коктейли. После первого разговор пошёл. Всё же алкоголь влиял на Хартли условно хорошо — исчезали скованность, закрытость и желание тактично опускать других людей до уровня плинтуса. В слегка подвыпившем, но не пьяном состоянии Хартли, по мнению окружающих, был довольно милым. Судя по тому, что Циско наконец-то улыбался ему — боже, как Хартли этого ждал — он разделял это мнение.   
  
После четвёртого бананового дайкири и обсуждения задницы капитана Кирка, Хартли понял, что пора остановиться. Во-первых, с выпивкой — потому что этот вечер забывать ой как не хотелось, да и похмелье в утро понедельника будет не очень кстати. Во-вторых, с Циско. Слишком быстро.   
  
Уже два коктейля назад Хартли послал к чёрту все опасения и добровольно сломал свою внутреннюю стену «Мария», но слишком быстро всё пошло. Ещё чуть-чуть и он будет готов признаться Циско в любви, зацеловать его до перегрузки и... Скорее всего получить кулаком в нос.   
Всё же вчера они были почти врагами — соперниками — и то, что Циско не просто терпел его, но и, вроде как, наслаждался общением, и так было огромным прогрессом. Пока этого достаточно.   
  
— Я думаю, мне пора, — Хартли наконец смог влезть в речь Циско о возможности создать функционирующую звуковую отвёртку, — уже почти десять, а я сегодня без машины.   
— Проводить? — вроде бы вопрос, а не утверждение, хотя Хартли не был уверен.   
— Я не против.   
  
Они шли молча. Возможно, из-за трезвящего свежего воздуха — без подпитки зелёным змием они ещё не были готовы общаться. Наверное.   
Циско почему-то взял Хартли за руку. Впрочем, это же Циско. Невероятно тактильный, влезающий без спроса в личное пространство любого Циско. В этом жесте не было ничего особенного, а попытки думать обратное — всего лишь самообман.   
  
Кажется Хартли переоценил отрезвляющее действие ночной прохлады. Когда они дошли до его квартиры, Хартли сделал такую глупость, какую на трезвую голову точно не мог бы.   
  
— Может зайдёшь?   
  
Зачем, зачем он это спросил? И какого чёрта это звучало так двусмысленно. Вот, вот сейчас он точно всё испортил, и Циско пошлёт его к Эйнштейновой бабушке.   
  
— С тебя горячий кофе. Или чай. Или молоко. Что-нибудь тёплое.   
  
Циско что, согласился? Это должно быть сон. Или галлюцинация на почве аллергии на влюблённость. Нет, это не могло происходить на самом деле. Но, кажется, происходило.   
  
Через полчаса они пили зелёный чай с мятой, смотрели первые три фильма Стар Трека, а потом Хартли заснул на плече у Циско. В полудрёме ему показалось, что Циско прошептал что-то похожее на «и как я умудрился в тебя влюбиться», но, скорее всего, это был просто сон. Не важно — всё остальное точно было реальностью. Этого было достаточно.   
  
Хартли не особо любил гей-бары. Но был чертовски рад, что в этот раз решил зайти.


End file.
